superpoderesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fisiologia de Divindade dos Mitos de Cthulhu
A é o poder de ser e usar as habilidades das divindades dos Mitos de Cthulhu. É uma variação da Fisiologia Transcendente e da Fisiologia Eldritch. Outros Nomes *Mimetismo/Forma de Divindade dos Mitos de Cthulhu *Fisiologia/Mimetismo/Forma de Divindade/Deidade Lovecraftiana Capacidades O usuário pode usar os poderes e habilidades das deidades dos Mitos de Cthulhu, conjunto de histórias interligadas criadas por H.P. Lovecraft. Esses seres são divididos em três grandes grupos: *''Deuses Exteriores'': Descritos como representantes quase impessoais das forças da natureza, sem qualquer personalidade claramente reconhecida (Nyarlathotep sendo o único com personalidade real), desinteressados e supremamente indiferentes ao que acontece com criaturas inferiores. *''Grandes Antigos'': Geralmente seres físicos, possuidores de vastos poderes e, como tal, um pouco mais relacionáveis. Eles poderiam ser considerados como entidades extraterrestres extremamente avançadas. Eles não são feitos a partir de matéria conhecida pelos seres humanos e não estão vinculados às leis da natureza. *''Deuses Anciões'': Sabe-se muito pouco sobre eles. São ditos serem entidades "benevolentes" e se opõem aos Grandes Antigos. Alguns são conhecidos pelos humanos como os deuses das várias mitologias e religiões. Habilidades (Geral) *Mente Alienígena *Amorfismo *Imortalidade ou Amortalidade *Apatia ou algo próximo o suficiente disso *Geração de Apêndices *Órgãos Auxiliares *Distinção Cósmica *Fisiologia Eldritch *Indução de Fanatismo *Indução de Insanidade *Abominação Orgânica *Auto-Manipulação Molecular *Auto-Sustento *Extensão de Tentáculos Habilidades (Essencial) Deuses Exteriores Geral *Criação de Vida *Onitranca *Domínio Pessoal *Manifestação de Poder *Fisiologia de Entidade Primordial Azathoth *Personificação do Caos *Manipulação do Caos *Ultipotência *Criação *Destruição *Oninesciência *Manipulação do Espaço-Tempo *Consumo do Espaço-Tempo Yog-Sothoth *Fisiologia de Abominação de Dimensão Superior *Personificação da Magia *Onipresença *Onisciência *Concessão de Superpoderes *Personificação do Espaço-Tempo *Mimetismo de Esfera Nyarlathotep *Conduta Demoníaca *Manifestações Existenciais/Mente-Colmeia - As "Mil Máscaras de Nyarlathotep" *Colmeia Viva - Um de seus muitos Manifestos *Manipulação Mental *Poderes Via Objeto *Metamorfose **Disfarce Humano *Manipulação de Subordinação *Conexão Transcendente *Personificação da Traição *Embarcação Profana Shub-Niggurath *Manipulação Biológica *Manipulação da Evolução *Criação de Vida *Personificação da Vida *Manipulação de Força Vital *Domínio da Vida *Manipulação do Samsara Grandes Antigos Byatis *Fisiologia de Crustáceo *Apagamento de Memórias *Aperto Tenaz *Fisiologia de Aranha *Extensão de Tentáculos Cthugha *Pirocinese *Mimetismo de Fogo *Mimetismo de Esfera Cthulhu *Hibernação *Manipulação da Loucura *Anatomia Maleável *Manipulação Mental *Auto-Reconstrução *Telepatia *Extensão de Tentáculos *Manifestação de Asas Ghatanothoa *Empoderamento de Insanidade *Indução de Insanidade *Petrificação Hastur *Amorfismo *Personificação do Niilismo *Extensão de Tentáculos Ithaqua *Andar no Ar *Manipulação de Energia Fria *Fisiologia de Wendigo Mordiggiano *Mimetismo de Ar *Desintegração *Congelamento *Mimetismo Sombrio Tsathoggua *Magia *Metamorfose *Adaptação Subterrânea Yig *Indução de Maldição *Manipulação de Veneno *Manipulação de Cobras *Fisiologia de Cobra *Manifestação de Asas Deuses Anciões Hypnos *Personificação do Sono **Personificação do Pesadelo Nodens *Disfarce Humano *Fisiologia da Divindade da Caça *Instinto de Predador Ktanid *Anatomia Maleável *Manipulação Mental *Criação de Domínio Inexistente *Símbolo Mágico *Telepatia *Extensão de Tentáculos *Fisiologia de Mago Transcendente *Manifestação de Asas Limitações *A presença do usuário é facilmente sentida, tornando a furtividade praticamente impossível. *Pode ser vulnerável aos efeitos da Absorção de Poder Divino, Negação de Poder Divino, Absorção de Energia Divina ou Negação de Transcendência. *Pode ser morto por usuários de Armamento Transcendente , Assassino de Deuses ou Oniassassino. *Pode ser incapaz de se manifestar completamente em um universo sem ser permitido entrar, ou pelo menos focar sua atenção no lugar certo. *Divindades nativas e seres cósmicos podem procurar banir ou até destruir o usuário. *Pode ser suscetível a selamento ou banimento. *Alguns usuários podem ser incapazes de habitar o universo normal sem algum sustento. Usuários *'Os Deuses Exteriores' - Em Os Mitos de Cthulhu *'Os Grandes Antigos' - Em Os Mitos de Cthulhu *'Os Deuses Anciões' - Em Os Mitos de Cthulhu *'Nyaruko' - Em Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *'Kūko' - Em Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *'Hasuta' - Em Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *'Luhy Distone' - Em Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *'Ghutatan' - Em Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *'Atoko' - Em Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *'Shuma-Gorath' - Em Marvel Comics *'Many-Angled Ones' - Em Marvel Comics *'Diagon' - Em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena *'Old Ones' - Em Buffy: A Caça-Vampiros/''Angel'' *'Cathulhu' - Em Caça-Fantasmas *'Karkull' - Em Universo Animado DC *'Icthultu' - Em Universo Animado DC *'Ogdru Jahad' - Em Dark Horse Comics/Hellboy *'Doppel' - Em Monster Musume *'Os Old Gods' - Em Warcraft *'Faceless Ones' - Em Warcraft *'O Anfitrião das Lamentações' - Em Darksiders 2 *'The Corrupted' - Em Splatterhouse *'Spawns of Leviathan' - Em Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *'The Lahar' - Em The Engineer: Konstrukt from Archaia Studios *'Cthulhu' - Em Cthulhu Saves The World *'Azathoth' - Em Cthulhu Saves the World *'Alien Intelligences' - Em Rifts *'Cthulhu' - Em South Park *'Shub-Niggurath' - Em South Park: A Fenda que Abunda Força *'Os Grandes' - Em Bloodborne *'Cthulhu' - Em Valkyrie Crusade *'Cyaegha' - Em Valkyrie Crusade *'Hastur' - Em Valkyrie Crusade *'Cthugha' - Em Valkyrie Crusade *'Gigantic Horror' - Em TYPE-MOON *'Sut-Typhon/Abigail Williams' - Em TYPE-MOON *'Deus Malvado do Abismo/Katsushika Hokusai' - Em TYPE-MOON *'Howard Phillips Lovecraft' - Em Bungou Stray Dogs *'Giygas' - Em Earthbound Galeria Bestiário Lovecraftiano.jpg|Algumas entidades cósmicas e outros seres e raças (Os Mitos de Cthulhu). Os Grandes Antigos.jpg|'Os Grandes Antigos' (Os Mitos de Cthulhu). O Faraó Negro Nyarlathotep (Os Mitos de Cthulhu).jpg|'Nyarlathotep' (Os Mitos de Cthulhu), "O Caos Rastejante, O Deus de Mil e Uma Formas, O Faraó Negro, O Mensageiro e a Alma dos Deuses Exteriores". O Anfitrião das Lamentações (Darksiders2).jpg|'O Anfitrião das Lamentações' (Darksiders 2). The Many-Angled Ones (Marvel Comics).jpg|Os''' Many-Angled Ones''' (Marvel Comics), também conhecidos como "Os Antigos", são seres extra-dimensionais vindos do "Vazio entre os Mundos". Possuem como objetivo trazer o caos para todo o Multiverso Marvel. Senhor do Caos Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics).jpg|'Shuma-Gorath' (Marvel Comics) é o senhor e mestre dos Many-Angled Ones. Ele é o governante de centenas de dimensões, mas seu objetivo final é conquistar todas as dimensões existentes. Diagon (Ben 10).png|'Diagon' (Ben 10: Força Alienígena), um ser super poderoso de outra dimensão adorado pelos Esotéricos como um deus. en: Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Poderes Fisiológicos Categoria:Poderes Miméticos Categoria:Poderes Mitológicos Categoria:Poderes Transcendentes Categoria:Poderes Orgânicos Categoria:Poderes Sobrenaturais Categoria:Poderes de Defesa Categoria:Poderes para Combate